


Encounter

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles met Castiel in a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

Jensen回到拖车的时候已经很晚了。  
他手里拿着一沓剧本，开门的时候他把它夹在胳膊下面。  
这是个平常的工作日，他们刚结束一场晚间的戏，折腾到这时候他只想冲个澡爬上床睡觉。  
然后忘掉那个刚才在路上还有精力和他玩‘来呀来呀你来打我屁股呀’的Jared。  
这夜没有月亮，拖车前面的那几盏灯似乎也坏了，Jensen摁了几下按钮，只能摸黑把钥匙插入锁孔，转开了门。  
他摁动开关，谢天谢地，拖车里的灯还是好的。  
灯亮起来的时候他听到一声微弱的呻吟，很快他就找到了呻吟的源头，那是一个深色头发的男人，满身血污地正躺在他的床上。  
他惊呆了，瞪着他的床看了一会儿又扭头向拖车外面看去。  
他太熟悉那个男人了，甚至不用看到脸，他都知道那是谁。  
可是他才刚和那个人道别并且亲眼见到那人往相反的方向离开。  
床上的人又呻吟了一声，Jensen这才按捺住疑问，靠了过去。  
那个人的情况看起来很不好，他似乎无法动弹，脸上满是鲜血。他微微睁开眼，虚弱地看着Jensen，嘴里的声音很轻。  
他叫了个名字，又马上否定了自己。  
“不，你不是Dean。”  
Jensen愣了一下，立刻就反应过来了，不是Misha，这是那个天使，他喜欢的那个天使。  
灵异类的影视作品拍多了，发生一些灵异事件也算正常。  
不去理他，可能过一会儿他就会自行消失的。  
Jensen脱下外套，折了一折，他抱着那外套，坐在了床边上。  
“对，我不是他。”他无法忽略那人在说话时嘴里吐出的血沫子，“你是Castiel。你是那个天使。”  
Castiel浅浅地笑了笑，他没问Jensen是怎么知道他的，也没问自己身在何处，就好像这些他都知道似的。  
他闭上眼侧过脸，看起来是打算就这么昏迷过去。  
但他咳了起来，血喷洒在床单上，零零星星地染了那许多点。他咳着咳着，越发停不下来。  
“你还好吗？”Jensen用手臂绕过他的后背，半扶半抱地硬是让他坐了起来，“天使应该可以自愈。”  
“是的，你不用管我。”Castiel低下头，躲开了他关切的目光。  
“可是你出现在这里，我就不能不管。”他伸手去摸天使的肩膀，眼睛盯着风衣领口处的血渍不放。  
他对那血渍的来历知道的很清楚，他对天使和人类的纠葛也知道的很清楚。  
只是他没想过他会亲眼见到。这不同于片场的那些布置，妆容，他们在拍完戏的时候还可以拿着假血浆互相打闹，但眼前这个是那个天使，活生生的，流着血的天使。  
Jensen握住了天使的手。天使的手有一点暖意，可还是比他的凉。  
"你需要摸我的灵魂吗？”他想起剧里的桥段，收紧了手里的天使。  
Castiel看着被他裹住的手，睫毛抖动了一下，没说话也没去管。他别过脸去，又咳了起来，这次却好很多了，Jensen能听见他有规律的呼吸声。  
“我愿意给你。”他把Castiel的手摁在他的肋骨上，“如果你能好的话。”  
“我不愿意。”天使终于睁着那双深蓝色的眼睛看向他，“这会很痛。”  
“我知道。”  
天使开始乱动起来，想要抽回手，Jensen却没有放开。他的力量应该是无法与天使衡量的，但在他的世界里，他很轻易地就压制住了天使。  
“可你需要帮助，不是吗？你只有好起来，才能回你那个世界去解决那些事情。那个世界需要你，而你现在需要我。”  
他请求着Castiel，臻绿色的眼睛里亮晶晶的。  
Castiel点了点头，示意他解开衣服。  
天使的手伸了进去，像一柄刀，粗暴地剖开他的身体，但又比剖开他的身体还要痛。怕招来其他人，Jensen咬住了自己的外套。  
等到Castiel把手抽出去，他觉得全身的力量都被抽离了，他趴在床上，痛苦地喘着气。  
“谢谢你。”Castiel说完站起身，他伤口痊愈，衣着光鲜，看起来好极了。  
“你这就要走了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“等一下。”  
Jensen叫住了Castiel。他努力撑着床爬起来，一把抱住了天使。  
他很想对Castiel说些什么，比如要爱自己，比如还是有人在意你的，比如若你需要帮助随时都可以过来…  
“Be safe.”  
但是他最终只在天使的耳边说了这两个词，声音还打着颤。  
“我知道。我会的。”Castiel用力回抱了一下他，然后消失了。

第二天Jensen从一个很香甜的睡梦里醒过来，换好衣服就去了片场。  
他看到Jared站在那里等他，他上前去打了招呼。  
“你今天…”Jared见到他皱起眉，接着二话不说就凑了过来，距离近到Jensen以为他要像上次一样搞突然‘袭击’，“涂了什么香水，怎么这么好闻…”  
“是吗？”Jensen往后退了一步，好躲开那个大块头，“但我什么也没闻到啊。”  
他失策了，Jared像鼻涕虫一样跟进了一步，还不止如此，他提高了嗓门把另一个捣蛋鬼也叫了过来，“嘿，Misha，噢天呐，你快过来，今天Jensen闻起来就像天堂。”  
他一边说，一边可劲地在Jensen的跟前伸鼻子。  
“什么？”风衣穿了一半的Misha被召唤成功了，他还没走到J2跟前就嚷道，“这是什么味道，怎么这么香…”  
他边说边凑过鼻子，在Jensen的脸旁边狠狠地吸了一口。  
“会上瘾。Jared你要小心。我听说那个ABO设定…”  
“住嘴，你们两个！”  
Jensen吼道，并把那两个在他身上吸鼻子的家伙推开，踏着大步走开了。  
“小气。”Misha扁了扁嘴。  
“我恐怕今天会出很多状况。”Jared挺起胸，最后还恋恋不舍地在Jensen身后做了一个很夸张很夸张的深呼吸。  
前面走着的Jensen翻看着手里的剧本，踏了两步，似乎突然想起了什么，他停下步子，忍不住笑了。  
那气味的主人会幸福吧。  
一定会的。

END


End file.
